Welcome to PrisneyLand, Ladies
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: Two girls are sent to Fox River from the female prison. See what happens when they get there. Not the greatest at summaries but oh well. Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. I wish I owned T-Bag though. –pouts- This is my one and only disclaimer because I tend to forget them.

**Introduction**

Savannah-

Age: 18

Piercings: Nose, tongue, triple in her ears, cartilage, bellybutton, and lip.

Tattoos: Barbwire on her forearm with a dogtag hanging down with her army numbers, skull and cross bone on the base of her neck, harkless around her bellybutton.

Personality: Crazy, random, fun, loves to dance. Is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet until you make her mad then you better watch out.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Reason for being in prison: Explained in story.

Andrea (pronounced- _An-dre-ah_)_-_

Age: 18

Piercings- Tongue, triple in her ears, cartilage, tragus on her right ear, bellybutton

Tattoos- Gothic cross covering almost her whole back, Latin for truth and justice on each shoulder blade above the cross, nautical star on her wrist, heart with a dagger dripping blood going through it at the base of her neck, brass knuckles on her hip, and butterfly on her ankle.

Personality- Random, caring, hardworking, independent, loves to have fun and hang out with friends, creative. Is generally nice, but has her off days and you better be careful with her on those days, or she's likely to snap at you. She is willing to help anyone that needs it.

Sexuality- Bisexual

Reason for being in prison- Explained in story.


	2. New Cellmates

The bus pulled up and two girls got off immediately gaining the attention of those who were watching from the yard. They were holding hands as they got off the bus and were led to get checked into the prison. They were told they were going to be in separate cells and Andrea immediately burst out.

"What do you mean in separate cells?! This is an all male prison and we're the only two women in here, why don't we get a separate cell?" She exclaimed frantically gesturing wildly

"Listen here girlie, there isn't enough space to hold you in a separate cell so you're being placed with other inmates. So stop your complainin cuz I ain't listenin to it." The guard Bellick said to her with a sneer. "Now follow me." He said leading them out and into Cell Block A, otherwise known as gen pop. He first stopped in front of a cell on the first level that had an older, wiry looking man who smirked when Bellick called for the cell to open. He shoved her inside and called for it to close before walking away and taking Savannah to the second level and called for another cell to open and she was shoved inside a little more gently then Andrea had been before the cell closed. The girls locked eyes from their cells and smiled lightly at each other before blowing a kiss to each other.

Back in Andrea's cell, her new cellmate couldn't have been happier with the new arrangement.

"Well hey there darlin" He drawled in a southern accent

"Hi." She said shortly sighing and running her hands through her hair. "Which bunk is mine?"

"Top. I'm T-Bag."

"Andrea." She sighed and crawled up on to her bunk and closed her eyes, but listening closely to T-Bag's movements, wishing desperately that she was with Savannah at the moment. She sat up and quickly took off the prison issued long sleeve shirt leaving her in the pants and white tanktop before laying back down.

"So what did you do to get in here gorgeous?" He smirked at her running his tongue along his lips quickly.

She opened her eyes and looked over him. "None of you god damn business." She snapped at him.

"Hey now none of that. You better watch how you talk to me girl. But I do have a little proposal for you." He said holding back his temper for the moment

"Oh really and what would that be?" Andrea rolled her eyes at him, not really wanting to deal with him at the moment.

T-Bag lifted his pocket out of his pants. "Hold onto my pocket and I'll provide you with protection."

"Riight... And all I have to do is be your bitch the whole time I'm tugging on your pocket. Thanks, but I already have a prior arrangement." She snapped at him again, something she could tell she would probably be doing a lot of.

"You need to learn some respect. You do realize we are locked in a cell together and I can easily over power you and do whatever I want. And trust me, if it has to go like that, you won't like that." He snarled at her leaning closer.

"You won't be doing anything to me if Savannah or I can do anything about it." She murmured more to herself, but partially to him.

"Savannah? That girl you came in with? What could either of you do to me? And what is with you two anyway?" He sneered

"You have no idea what we could do to you? And about what is with us? Once again that is none of your business."

Before T-Bag could reply the cell doors opened and it was time for yard. All of the cons walked out together and Andrea immediately found Savannah and grabbed her hand and they walked off to a corner of the yard and sat down against the fence. Andrea leaned her head on Savannah's shoulder and sighed softly.

"My cellmate is a pig and I miss you. I can't believe we're not in a cell together baby." She whispered softly

"I'm sorry honey. My cellmate is pretty cool so far. Hasn't tried anything. His name is Abruzzi. I miss you too. I don't know how we're going to get any alone time in here." She said back playing with Andrea's hair.

"Abruzzi as in mob boss Abruzzi? Be careful there sweetie you know he's dangerous." Andrea said concernedly.

"Well from what Abruzzi has told me about your new cellmate, you need to be careful too. But y'know, he kinda sounds like a guy we could have some fun with." Savannah smirked

"I don't think so. He's kinda creepy." She shook her head

"You know you'll do whatever I want. You always do and you always love it." Savannah tightened her grip on Andrea slightly.

She bit her lip, "I know. I love you."

Savannah nodded and leaned down and kissed her deeply and a little roughly after making sure nobody especially guards were paying attention to them at the moment. She pulled away when it 

came time for a breath and Andrea was panting lightly definitely wanting more, but knew that she would have to wait for a while before that was a possibility.

"Mmm baby. God I want you so bad right now." She moaned lightly

"Have you been being a good girl?" Savannah asked

"Yeah I have." She nodded

"Good. We'll have to find a time when we can be alone or get Abruzzi out of the cell during the free time we have in there." She said to her and Andrea nodded enthusiastically in reply.

A guy walked up to talk to them. He seemed nice he enough.

"Hey there." He said smiling genuinely at them

"Hi." Andrea said hesitantly while looking at Savannah who nodded at both of them

"I'm Michael."

"Savannah and Andrea." Savannah said pointing herself and Andrea in turn

"Nice to meet you. Listen I've seen who your cellmates are and I just wanted to let you know if you need help then I'm here. I wouldn't expect anything in return." He said softly to the two girls.

Andrea noticed his tattoos peeking out from under his sleeves. She perked up at the sight. She loved tattoos, that had been one of the things that had attracted her to Savannah. Michael was good looking too, she had to admit. She didn't let it show though because Savannah could get very jealous and didn't like her looking at anybody else that could have a potential for something more without her permission.

"Nice tattoos." She commented innocently

He pulled his sleeves down. "Thanks." He mumbled softly "I'll see you guys later." He said walking away as they were called to go inside.


	3. Dealing with the Devil

The cons walked inside and it was time for their rec time. Andrea noticed that T-Bag wasn't in their cell and no one was around it at the time so she led Savannah to her cell before looking around to make sure no one was watching. Savannah immediately attacked her lips and bit down on her lower lip making Andrea moan into their kiss. They both loved their relationship and never wanted it to end. They stayed locked in the kiss for about five minutes before they were interrupted by a voice.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" T-Bag drawled towards them

Andrea bit her lip, trying to hide her worry from T-Bag but he saw it anyway and smirked at her.

Savannah was the one to answer. "You just interrupted me getting some action from my girl. Now if you'll excuse us…" She trailed off and moved to pull Andrea out of the cell

T-Bag put his arm up and blocked their way out. "Not so fast. So this was your prior arrangement?" He raised his eyebrow at Andrea. "Figures you'd already be somebody's bitch, but I didn't figure it to be another girl."

"I ain't nobody's bitch." She retorted before wincing when Savannah slapped her ass.

"Excuse me?" Savannah snapped

"Sorry baby." Andrea looked down

T-Bag and Savannah both smirked. "That's better." She said to her. "You trying to make arrangements with my girl?" She looked at T-Bag who had a gleam in his eye from what he was seeing. This girl was already trained. He licked his lips.

"Well seeing as she is my cellmate, yeah I was. But it seems that whatever she does has to be ok with you? So what do ya say? Wanna share?"

Savannah smirked thinking about it. She knew Andrea wasn't exactly comfortable with it, but she thought it would be a good idea for all three of them to have some fun. Andrea looked at her with worried eyes but then looked back down knowing she didn't have much of a choice. Yeah they loved each other, but Savannah liked to have fun. She did too, but she didn't really want anyone else.

"I think we could work something out. Don't you Andrea?" Savannah smiled at her

"Y.. Yeah we could." Andrea said nervously knowing that she had to agree with Savannah

T-Bag smiled evilly. "What do you have in mind?"

"You don't leave bruises on her, if anybody does that it's me. No cutting her up. Other than that you can do pretty much whatever you want unless I say otherwise. Oh and their might be times for threesomes. Agree to these and you have a deal." Savannah stated looking at him seriously

"You have yourself a deal." T-Bag smirked. The guards called for the cons to go back to their own cells. Savannah kissed Andrea roughly before winking at her and leaving. As she left she whispered in her ear. "Do what he says. If I hear you are misbehaving, you get punished." She nipped her ear and left going to her cell. Michael had been watching them from his cell. He didn't know what was up with these girls, but it looked like they had just made a deal with the devil and Andrea didn't look too happy about it. He wanted to help her out.

T-Bag smirked evilly at her as the cell doors closed. "So seems like I get you anyway."

Andrea just nodded keeping her mouth shut. She wasn't sure how he wanted her to respond, so she thought this was the safest way.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight. Aren't we?"

She knew how to respond to this one and knew if she didn't she could get punished. "Yes." She said quietly

"What I couldn't hear you?" He said

"Yes T-Bag." She said louder

"Call me Teddy."

"Yes Teddy."

I know this is short, but the next chapter is going to be longer. It's also going to be rated M. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

When it came time for lights out Andrea was definitely nervous. She didn't know how T-Bag liked to play, but she had an idea from the stories she had heard. Andrea had never been a shy girl, but when she had met Savannah she had changed a little bit. She found out things about herself that she never knew. Like the fact that she was bisexual. She had always thought of it as a possibility, but she had never been positive until that day with Savannah. That day was also the day she found out that she liked it rough, and she liked to have other people in control most of the time. Not many people knew about her preferences, but then again she didn't have many close friends that she would tell. There were people she hung out with at times, but most of her time was spent with Savannah. Savannah was the reason she was in this place, but she didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't been in here with Savannah. She was a big part of Andrea's life and a part that she would never leave. She had brought her into a whole new world of pain mixed with pleasure and Andrea wouldn't trade that for anything else. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing T-Bag's movement. She looked across at Savannah's cell and noticed she was watching them smirking. She saw Michael watching from his cell and bit her lip nervously. She didn't want him to see her like this and what she was about to do. She didn't show that to many people, not that she was ashamed of it, but she just didn't want him to be freaked out and scared away by her. Once again she was brought out of her thoughts by T-Bag who had also noticed that they had a small audience.

"Well looks like we've got an audience, they'll love the show." He drawled

Andrea nodded wordlessly not sure what was coming next.

"Mmm mm the times we'll have from now on. It's gonna be painful, but you'll learn to embrace the pain. Won't you?" He said smirking at her as he moved closer

"Yes Teddy."

"See you're already trained. I wonder what else Savannah has taught you. Has she taught you how to use that tongue of yours?"

"Yes Teddy."

"Well then come on over here and show Teddy what you've learned." He said as he sat back down on his bunk.

She slowly climbed down from her bunk and got on her knees. She reached her hands up to undo his pants, but he slapped them away. "Use your mouth." He demanded.

She complied and it took her a little while to undo the button on his pants with her mouth. It was easier for her to get the zipper undone; she only had to use her teeth for that. She reached her hands up again to pull his pants down and was allowed to do so. After she did that she reached up and pulled his boxers down. The whole time he and Savannah was smirking at her and 

Michael was looking at her cell frowning sadly and worriedly. She moved to grasp his length but once again her hand was smacked away.

"Your mouth." He snapped. She nodded and leaned over licking the tip of his cock before swirling her tongue around it before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while still swirling her tongue around. T-Bag grabbed the back of her head and forced his full length in her mouth.

"Don't even think about gagging." He warned her. She worked on breathing through her nose, knowing from experience what to do. He smirked and released her head after about 3 minutes of holding it in place. She started bobbing her head up and down quickly and swirling her tongue around his length. She reached her hand down to rub her clit through her clothes, without even thinking about it, and it was roughly grabbed away.

"I never said you could do that." He growled at her. She knew she probably wouldn't get her own pleasure that night after doing that. He pulled her hair, pulling her away before pushing her down on the bed and stripping her clothes off. He flipped her over and inserted his length into her ass. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out. He pumped into her slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out before shoving back in roughly, then faster. She could tell he was close to cumming and she desperately wished that she would get her own release. He came and pulled out of her roughly after one last thrust. She pulled her clothes on when he told her to get out of the bed and got back onto her own bed. She was desperate for release but she knew that if she did she would get punished. Savannah was likely to punish her now anyway after seeing her pull that little stunt.

The next day she went through breakfast and everything aware of Michael and Savannah's eyes on her. T-Bag had also been watching her, but she didn't really pay attention to that. When it was time for yard she went and found Savannah. Michael had talked to T-Bag before in PI.

Michael's POV

We walked into the guard's room to get to work on PI. It was me, Sucre, Abruzzi, Lincoln, C-Note, and T-Bag. I had to talk to T-Bag and get him to stay away from Andrea. I had to stop watching after she undid his pants. I couldn't stand to watch her be forced to do anything with him. I grabbed a crowbar and whacked T-Bag in the knee with it. He crumpled to the floor and cried out.

"Now listen to me T-Bag, stay away from Andrea. I don't want to see you touching her again." I said lowly to him while everyone else watched us.

He stood up slowly and laughed. "Stay away from her? Naw Pretty, you see Savannah and I have a deal about Andrea, and we decided to share her. So I suggest that you stay out of our business."

"A deal? I don't think that Andrea or Savannah would do that." I said unsurely but not showing it.

"Yes, and they did. Oh boy you should've kept watching last night. You would've loved the show. She liked every little bit of what happened, even tried to get herself off while sucking me. But I couldn't let her do that. And when I was pumping into her, she had to bite her lip just to keep from screaming in pleasure and pain." He smirked and whispered the last part lowly into my ear before running his tongue along his lips.

The guys all looked at T-Bag in disgust of what he was saying. They went back to work and that was the end of that conversation for the moment.

Regular POV

Andrea had found Savannah and once again they went over to the fence away from everyone and sat down. Andrea waited for what Savannah had to say about the night before.

"So I saw your show last night." Savannah started out

Andrea nodded knowing it wasn't her turn to talk yet.

"It was good apart from your little mistake." She finished for the moment staring at Andrea

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She said apologetically

"Well what do you think your punishment should be?" Savannah smirked

"It's up to you. Whatever it is I will take it gladly." She said her answer that she had learned early on in the relationship.

Savannah smirked evilly. "You are not allowed to touch yourself until I say so and no release for you until that point. I will tell T-Bag this so he knows also."

"Yes baby." She said and the guards called for them to go inside.

So what do you think? Unfortunately there will be no Tweener in this story unless I get some requests for him. Any ideas for the next chapter?


End file.
